The primary objective is to evaluate whether cancer centers are instrumental in effecting cancer technology transfer with regard to the role of cancer centers in the National Cancer Program. Secondary objectives include the development and application of a methodology to assess the rate of and reasons for adaptation of new cancer care technology in various types of institutions and hospitals treating cancer patients.